


Conventions and the Cosmos

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comicon, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, I blame my friends, M/M, dimension hopping, mostly not trek-verse, skatty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: After chasing an enemy vessel through time, and seemingly dimensions, where the Enterprise crew are only fictional characters, they must save the day. They find an interesting ally in the first person they come across. A woman by the name of Kat, who has a bit of a crush on Montgomery Scott and knows more about the Trek universe than most women her age. Will they save the day?





	1. Meeting

The USS Enterprise was on red alert as they chased an enemy ship into warp. The vessel was unmarked, and for all that the crew of the Enterprise tried to hail the enemy ship, they had no success. Jim sat at his chair, hands carding through his hair, barely even messing it up. Spock stood reading the scientific data that was being presented as they warped after the other ship. They dropped out of warp and Kirk called down to engineering. 

“Scotty, what is going on down there?” 

 

“Engines are overtaxed Cap’n, but we can wring a wee bit more out of ‘er.” Scotty said over the comm. 

“Captain, the other ship is supposed to be here.” Sulu said looking at his readings. 

“Where are we?” Jim asked walking over towards the helmsman station. 

“Looks like earth captain.” Sulu replied. 

“We aren’t getting many frequencies Captain.” Uhura said. “This is the one we are getting currently.”

Suddenly over the bridge audio transmitters a NASA transmission came over the speakers. “What year are we in?” Jim ased and Spock looked over the information.

“It seems we are in the early twenty-first century.” Spock said, “But things do not seem to match the information we have on this time period.”

“How could that be, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked and Spock rose an eyebrow.

“Seems we may have not only travelled in time but also possibly jumped dimensions, it is the only logical conclusion.” 

“Dimensions? Spock, are you sure.” 

“Affirmative Captain.” 

“Alright, senior crew in conference room B in 15 minutes, we need to figure this out.” Jim said going back to the captain’s chair.

“Keptin, ze enemy ship has appeared again, but is not showing life signs.” Chekov said, looking over the computer information.

“Alright, let’s get a security group to transporter room A and have them beam over and check it out while we figure out just what we are going to do.” Jim said and then headed to the turbolift. Spock followed as they headed towards the conference room.

“Captain, what if the life forms on the other ship beamed down to the planet’s surface?” Spock asked.

“Spock, I think that we will then have to beam down a team then, to ensure nothing happens to this earth’s timeline. That is if it is different than ours.” 

Walking into the conference room the crew of the USS Enterprise had no idea just what they were getting themselves into, and neither did a woman down on the surface.

Her name was Katlyn, all her friends knew her as Kat, and the day was Very Important. It was the first day of the local comic book convention that she went to every year. Pulling her hair into a braid so she could put on her silver wig she smiled over to her bedside table. There sat a 25th anniversary plate of Montgomery Scott.

“Monty,” she said, “this year is going to be monumental, I just feel it!” She smiled and the plate and then went back to putting on her costume. Her silver dress had NCC-1701 USS Enterprise painted on it, and her silver and blue makeup matched it. She slipped on her silver go-go boots and smiled. “Well, Monty, I guess it's time to boldly go!”

Walking over she turned off the light and blew a kiss to the plate. “Shame you're just a character Monty.” She muttered as she climbed the stairs from her basement room. She lived with her best friend’s family and she smiled at them as she went to leave. “I'm heading out, call me if you need anything, and I'll call you if the Zombie walk dance goes longer than expected.”

“That's fair,” Kat’s housemate Joanna said.

“See you tonight, love you guys.” She said then walked out the door, heading to her car that her best friend Ashley named Sherlock. Hopping in she smiled and increased the volume of the car speakers. Warp 11 came over the CD player.

“She knows every episode, she wear them boots that go-go-go, she got a red mini skirt, she make me play Captain Kirk!” Kat sang as she drove into the garage, and got ready to make her way into the convention center, ready to have some fun.

Back on the Enterprise the away team has returned and they have found the other ship abandoned, and they had coordinates for where they beamed down to. Kirk pulled the senior officers back into a meeting and shook his head.

“The away team found that there were no beings on the ship, and so we need to beam down with an away team of at least five people. I think myself, Spock, Scotty, Bones, and Uhura should go. Any objections?” 

“None here captain.” Spock said and the others agreed.

“We beam down in two hours then.” Jim said. “Ensure that your stations are manned.”

They all dismissed and then went to their stations ready to go and solve this mystery. Scotty looked down at this Earth and shook his head. It was strange knowing they were in another dimension. Hopefully they could get back home easily, at least it would be his job to fix all that the Captain and his Vulcan did. Sighing he made his way back to Engineering.

Down on Earth Kat looked at her convention, which really was just her city’s. She loved the feeling of being on the convention floor, patronizing Star Wars fans with “Trek is better” and making memories. This colorful conundrum was what she lived for. The beauty of the world in the Convention Center was unparalleled, colors everywhere like a vivid technicolor dream. Smiling she began her trek around the con floor. The vendors from the previous year that knew her sang the trek theme as she passed.

“Hiya! Thank you very much!”

“No problem, have you found your Scotty yet Enterprise?”

“Not yet, maybe I will this year.” Kat smiled and posed for a picture. She then continued around the con floor for a few hours, only heading out into the garage to get a drink of water. 

At the same time Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Bones and Scotty prepared to beam down to the coordinates that they found on the other ship. Kat popped her trunk and pulled out a water, the garage was deserted, and she leaned against the trunk of her car, a full mouth of water as she watched as a light that looked exactly like a transporter beam was shining in front of her. Slowly she watched as the away team materialized in front of her. If Jim Kirk got a face full of water, he wouldn't tell anyone. 

Kat reached forward, grabbing Kirk by the neck of the shirt. “Please fit yourselves in the car now Captain Kirk, it's important.” Kat pulled them towards her car as they all piled in, Kirk sitting on Spock's lap in the front seat. 

“Explain please how you are here, and real?” Kat asked. “So Jimmy Kirk, explain yourself.”

“We were pushed into warp persuing an enemy ship, and they beamed down here, so we followed. How do you know who I am?”

“Look at my costume closely.” Kat said, glaring. 

“You are dressed like our ship?”

“For a comic book convention.” Kat replied, “I'm dressed as one of the most famous fictional spaceships in history, and you all look like you're dressed for the convention too.”

“We do?” Uhura asked.

“Absolutely, and I think we may find your enemies in the convention, it's one of the only places they can hide without drawing attention to themselves.” Kat said looking around at her car’s passengers.

“A most logical conclusion.” Spock said, and Kat beamed. 

“Really?! That means such a lot to me!” Kat had a faint blush to her cheeks as she continued. “Well, you’ll now need to get into the convention, and I have the ticket right here.” She lifted her VIP badge. “But if you replicate it on the ship I have a small demand.”

“What would that be?” Bones grumbled from the back seat.

“I beam back to the ship with you, I've wanted to see the Enterprise since I was 3 years old, this is my one chance. What do you say?”

Kirk gave a lopsided grin, “What do I say?” He flipped open his communicator “I say, Kirk to transporter room, do you have a lock in our coordinates?”

“Aye, Captain.” 

“Six to beam up, Kirk out.” Jim said, and the awkward feeling of being beamed aboard filled Kat.


	2. Tour

Once Kirk and his away team, plus their new friend, beamed up McCoy started to scan Kat. “Darlin’ just hold still for a moment.” Kat stood as McCoy used his medical equipment to scan her.

Kat looked around in awe. “I just, wow,” Kat said then had a peculiar look cross her face. “What in the name of John Winston Lennon am I doing, where the hell are my manners.” Kat shook her head at herself. “Aaniin! I'm Katlyn, all my friends call me Kat and family calls me Katie, you all get the lucky chance to pick from the latter two. I know who you all are fortunately, so we don't have to awkwardly introduce ourselves like it's the first day of a new semester,”

“That is an illogical simile.” Spock said walking off of the transporter stage.

“But meaningful nonetheless.” Kat smiled, wobbly walking down from the Transporter stage. Jim shook his head and walked over to Kat.

“We’ll take your VIP badge to be replicated, meanwhile, who volunteers to take her on a tour of the ship?”

“I will.” Both Scotty and Nyota said at the same time.

McCoy shook his head, and Spock's eyebrow raised as Kat punched the air. “A tour of the Enterprise by my two favorite red shirts!” She smiled, “Well let's get this party started!”

Scotty laughed, and held out his arm for Kat to link hers with it. Kat took the chance while her face warmed, and she knew that it must be the shade of the uniform that Scotty wore. Uhura noticed and winked discreetly at Kat. “So,” Nyota asked, “where do you want to see first, Kat?”

“Either engineering or the bridge.” Kat replied. 

“Well, lassie Engineering is always my favorite place to start.” Scotty looked down to her with a bright smile. The attention made her face grow impossibly warmer, and if she wasn't red as a tomato before, she was now.

“The bridge sees the most action.” Uhura offered in her opinion. 

Stopping the small group as they headed to the turbolift, Kat began to speak. “I'd hate to disagree Ms. Nich---- uh I mean Uhura. But Scotty seems to get you guys out of most significant issues down in Engineering, and I feel it's never a dull day down there.”

Uhura looked at her, eyes twinkling. “I feel like I was putting down your importance to this crew, Scotty.” She looked down, “My apologies, I believe we often only attribute crew success to the bridge, and Kat is right. Nine times out of ten, you get us out of a tight spot.”

“Lass, I’m used to not being the hero.” Scotty laid his other hand over Kat’s arm. “But sometimes knowing that one person in the world thinks me to be such, och, that's the best feeling in the universe. Now let's get down to Engineering and show this bonnie lass around.”

They got in the turbolift, and Scott said “Engineering” as Kat stood between him and Uhura, her arm still linked with the Scotsman’s. She was not only ecstatic about being on the Enterprise, but Scotty called her a ‘bonnie lass’ which made her dreams come true a little bit more than she could have imagined. All those years of attributing Jimmy Doohan as the person who taught her to smile, and talking to her plate of Montgomery Scott (which makes her seem more crazy than she truly is) she now stood on a turbolift with her arm in Montgomery Scott’s. As they stepped out into engineering, Kat’s breath caught somewhere between her lungs and mouth. It was astounding. She untangled her arm from Scotty’s and without thinking grabbed his hand, and ran to a panel.

“Can you show me around?!” Kat asked, “What does everything do?”

“Slow down, lass, this here maintains the Dilithium cell count, while over here is where we maintain velocity levels for those at the helmsman station up on the bridge.” He continued showing her around, and she walked up hesitantly to the Warp Drive.

“It's a beauty, isn't it?” Scotty asked and Kat nodded, and touched the glass.

“I never even imagined ever being here. Seeing this.” Kat said, “Not ever, and certainly I wouldn't be lucky enough to experience it with you two.”

Turning to Scotty and Uhura she gave a watery smile. “Thank you both, I think an offer to see the bridge was made?”

“Of course, here, let's go into my domain.” Uhura said, and once again Scotty offered his arm, and Kat took it. Once again they were in the turbolift off to see more of the ship. Kat looked up to Scotty, smiling softly. He glanced over and gave her a small smile. Uhura watched it all and thought that if those two would fall for each other in this small amount of time, they’d either have a new member of the Enterprise Crew, or they'd be without an engineer. The purity of the glances and small smiles they shared were potent. She shook her head as they stepped off into the bridge.

“Kat.” Uhura said, snapping the engineer and the woman of this time period out of the glances they were sharing. 

Scotty and Kat glanced up and walked out of the the turbolift. Kat's face was warm with embarrassment. Uhura smiled kindly noticing that Kat signed “fantastic.”

“I noticed you two, but don't worry, your secret's safe with me” Uhura signed and Kat nodded, her embarrassment abated by the excitement of seeing the bridge. Rushing to the helmsman station she introduced herself to Chekov And Sulu.

“Where did you come from and why are you dressed like out ship?” Chekov asked and Kat laughed.

“I beamed up with the Captain and his away team, I happen to be one of the people who can help you. At least now my stupid knowledge on Star Trek will get used.” Kat sounded a bit wary at the end of her statement, but gave Sulu and Chekov a winning grin. Both Uhura and Scotty noticed her demeanor change just the slightest when she said that. 

“Kat, Jim isn't around.” Uhura said nodding to the captain’s chair.

“I couldn't,” Kat said, a childish look in her eyes, “could I?”

“Aye lass, just as long as the Captain doesn't see you.”

Dashing to the chair she sat down. “Me. Sulu, warp factor three.” she said imitating Kirk.

“Well, that was a stunning display.” Kirk’s voice drifted from the turbolift. 

“Captain on the bridge.” Sulu stated. 

“Sorry!! So so sorry!” Kat jumped up from the captain's chair.

“It is illogical for you to apologize.” Spock said from the other side of the Captain. 

“Kat, you can sit there.” Kirk said, and a breath that Kat didn't realize she was holding was released. “But there is a convention we need to get to.” Jim held up the VIP passes.

“Right.” Kat said, “wonderful meeting you Pavel, Hikaru!”

Leading Kat back off of the bridge and into the turbolift she stayed close to Nyota and Scotty. 

“Are you ok?” Nyota signed and Kat shook her head.

“My anxiety, I'm worried about this whole situation.” Kat signed back. Nodding Uhura looks at her and Scotty, Jim, and Spock glanced between them.

“Ye alright lass?” Scotty whispered and Kat reassured him that she was. The group walked through the corridors and McCoy joined them in heading towards Transporter Room A.

“Before we go.” Kat said when they got to the transporter room. “When we are not in character, as in calling you all by your names, I'm going to refer to you with another name so it doesn't seem weird, especially with you looking dead on the actors. Jim, you’re Will, Spock: Lenny, Nyota: Nikki, Doctor McCoy: De, and Scotty: James. This is how I will refer to you as when we are ‘out’ of character. Understood?”

“Aye lass.” Scotty said and the others agreed as well. And with the VIP badges around their neck they beamed down to the surface.


End file.
